


The Guardians of the Galaxy and the Celestial Psyche

by ArchaicMelody (RestlessCancer)



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Affection, Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy!Yondu, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, Hurt, Hurt Peter, Hurt Peter Quill, Hurt/Comfort, Infantilism, Kissing, Little Peter, Love, Mental Regression, Minor Gamora/Peter Quill, Non-Sexual Age Play, Parent Yondu Udonta, Peter Needs a Hug, Peter Quill Feels, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing, Romantic Fluff, Shipping, Sleepy Cuddles, The Author Regrets Nothing, Yondu Udonta Lives, celestial, little!peter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-14 06:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11201934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RestlessCancer/pseuds/ArchaicMelody
Summary: *****SPOILERS FOR GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY VOLUME 2*****Peter Quill wanted answers. He was tired of always getting sideways glances and never knowing why everyone acted like he was disease. But he never expected things to be so complicated or weird. Things only get more interesting when Peter and the other Guardians are rescued from the Sovereign Fleet and two never before seen adversaries by a strange woman posing as a Terran under the name of Veritas Eunomia, who claims to have all the answers he's looking for.Can Peter really trust her? Better yet, can he afford not to when she claims that two of the most formidable beings in the galaxy are hunting him down? Where does his surrogate (abductive/adoptive) father, Yondu fit into all of this? And what in the Universe is the Celestial Psyche?





	1. The Terran Poser With the Answers

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILER ALERT!!!  
> This is essentially my re-make of second installment of Guardians of the Galaxy. I recently saw the move and decided that I like my newly crafted head canon much more. Yondu doesn't die! Yay!!! Plus, now Peter has more family that's better for him! Double Yay!!! I hope ya'll enjoy my re-make, but I get that the age play aspect may turn some people away and that's okay. I know it's not for everyone. It does eventually - SPOILER ALERT- turn into more of a legit age regression where he is both physically and mentally regressed so I will note the chapters that contain the mental regressions in case any of you wish to skip over that and directly to the tiny child peter being re-raised until he can be changed back. 
> 
> I will be keeping to the canon version as much as possible because there were some parts that I really love, like the Ego's part of the end of the film- that's right, I think he deserved it. But there will be a lot that does diverge from it because, after all, this is a fan fiction.
> 
> Affections,  
> Liz

Long, long ago in a galaxy far, far away- wait… Whoops, wrong story. Let’s try that again.

 

In the Virgo Supercluster was a galaxy called the Milky Way. Within that galaxy, unfathomable numbers of beings ranging from Terran to Centurion to the Sovereign resided. Each with their own histories and cultures that made them unique. At the heart of it all were two well known groups- Nova Corps and the Guardians of the Galaxy. The latter being the more controversial of the two with each member’s black marked past, whether for killing, stealing or both. While most of the members knew of their back story, there was one who knew nothing of his true genealogy. Unfortunately for the Guardians, Peter Quill, their leader and ‘family,’ was the only one with no knowledge of his personal family history. Normally, not knowing one’s past wasn’t that big of a deal- more of a curiosity and a nuisance- but for Peter, it was downright tragic. Especially with all the vague comments made by beings like the Queen of the Sovereign, whom they had just completed a job for and were rewarded with Nebula- the little minx would fetch a pretty damn good bounty. Despite the success of the job, Peter was still not feeling it. He was a freak to some beings, which was really saying something in his Terran mind that was conditioned from a young age to see Terrans as the baseline being and all others as adaptations.

 

His supposedly mixed lineage plagued him often, causing some discord among his family of misfits since it often distracted him from matters at hand. He did his best to be present but Peter often found his mind drifting back to the issue. All he knew was his mother’s family, most of whom had never met Peter and those who had assumed him to be dead so many years after he was abducted following his mother’s death. He was starting to believe he didn’t even have a father or that his mom had made up the story of his true father to hide the fact that he was just some deadbeat Terran who got into trouble and was taken away for his misdeeds. The latter was more likely, but he grappled with the idea of his mother lying to him- it just wasn’t like her. Peter was lost in his own thoughts once again when the shouting of his team brought him back to the present.

 

“You stole the batteries?!” Peter demanded as the Milano was assaulted by Sovereign piloted ships.

 

“They were just lyin’ there! Besides, those pretentious douches needed to be knocked down a few pegs.” Rocket argued. “You should be thankin’ me, Star-Dick. These beauties oughta fetch a high price on the market.”

 

The bantering continued with Gamora chiming in on occasion to get them to shut up and focus on surviving the attack. They needed to keep their heads on straight if they were going to make it through the treacherous asteroid field that hurtled through space towards them. If they didn’t make it to the jump point, they’d all be dead in seconds. Just as things were starting to look up, with Drax hanging out of the ass end of the Milano shooting down what they thought was the last of Sovereign fleet, they found the remainder. Apparently, the Queen was much more clever than they initially gave her credit for since she was waiting on the other side of the asteroid field to block them from escaping via the jump point. Just when they thought they were dead, two sleek and odd ships, one black and chrome and the other white, came out of the blackness of space and obliterated the fleet before them.Taking the opportunity, the Milano pushed forward to make the jump.

 

“Guys, we are being followed!” Drax bellowed before they jumped.

 

Sure enough, a third ship had cropped up behind them. This one was shaped just like the other two, but it was painted with the cosmos. Choosing to focus on their already decided escape route, they punched it. Once through and ready to make their crash landing on Berhert, Gamora made a mad dash to save Drax as the anchor that was holding his tether to the ship shattered. She held on for all she was worth, screaming in agony as she furiously held onto the busted back end of the Milano with one hand while the other held Drax’s fate. The landing was rougher than they anticipated, but they had next to no time to recover as the galaxy printed pod ship began to land a small ship’s length away from them. 

 

Despite the potential danger, they still found themselves bickering about the state of things. That was, until the other ship opened up to reveal what looked to be a Terran, an oddly perfect youthful looking female at that. She looked to be about five and a half feet tall, hour-glass figure, olive complexion, and she petite but curvy around her chest, hips and posterior. Her eyes were lilac and her hair a rainbow of all common Terran hair colors with the darkest at the roots fading to the lightest blonde at the tips, which looked odd with done up in a braided crown around her head and in the tidy bun that held the rest back. She wore a headband of silver and a long lavender dress with the upper half made of lace and the skirt made of chiffon and silk, a ribbon at the waist defining her figure and lace half-sleeves defining her biceps. She was absolutely gorgeous, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t dangerous. As she walked towards them, they spied her bare feet with shimmering black painted toe nails peeking out from under the hem of her gown. She was an odd woman and they were eager to discover just what the Hell she was here for and who she was.

 

“Who the Hell are you?” Peter demanded, still irritated with Rocket for getting them into this situation.

 

She stopped barely a foot away from and giggled. That was certainly not what they expected.

 

“My apologies, Peter,” She breathed, recovering from her amusement. “I am Veritas Eunomia. I am also known as Superego, though I prefer the former because I do not care for being compared to my brothers.”

 

“What do you want?” Gamora questioned, wary of the strange woman before them. “And How do you know his name?”

 

“He is the famous Star Lord and also a very important hybrid. I want you all to come with me. It won’t be safe here for long. My brothers will follow behind if they haven’t killed each other.” Veritas answered, a sense of urgency building as she looked to the sky.

 

“No way, Lady. We have to repair our ship and we’ve got somewhere to be.” Peter refused, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

“What if I could offer you something you’ve always wanted?” She posed, looking a bit desperate but still in control.

 

“Like what?” Peter challenged, glancing to his crew.

 

“Answers. I can take you somewhere safe, somewhere that has the answers you’re looking for. You only have to stay there for a few days, until the danger passes.” Veritas tempted, backing away a bit. “If you come with me, you’ll know everything you’ve been longing to have knowledge of. But we must go immediately. It’s not safe here. They will be here soon.”

 

Veritas anxiously watched them form a circle to discuss the situation. She hoped they would come to a decision soon so that she could either hide them or take them away from here. They were arguing in whispers. Clearly, a couple members did not want any part of this. After a few more minutes of quiet disagreements, they broke away from each other. Peter turned back to Veritas while the others entered the Milano.

 

“Drax, Gamora and I will come with you. Rocket and Groot are staying behind to repair the ship.” Peter informed her. “I’m sure you know of our reputation, but I’ll warn you anyway. If you try anything funny, we will take you down.”

 

“I understand.” Veritas agreed, relief flooding through her. “Please quickly gather your things! Bring only the necessities. Anything else like hygienic items, food or water, I can provide.”

 

Peter nodded and boarded the Milano through its busted open ass end. It was about ten minutes later before the small group started trickling out. Rocket was already working on the ship and Nebula had been relocated to be in the raccoon’s line of sight. Groot was looking quite upset with the situation, not ready to be left with only one member of his family. By all means, he was essentially a baby and therefore it was natural for him to be upset. Gamora picked the tiny tree baby up and cradled him in her arms. Peter approached and smooched the little sprout on his wooden forehead. Gamora followed suit as she saw the tears in his eyes.

 

“It’s only for a few days. We’ll back before you know it.” Gamora assured him.

 

“You and Rocket might even be coming to join us,” Peter pointed out. “I’m sure if you help him out, you two will have the ship repaired in no time and be racing through the galaxy for a reunion.”

Groot nodded sadly as he was set down next to Rocket. They said their goodbyes with Gamora and Peter giving the raccoon the option to shoot Nebula if he needed- or even wanted- to. With that, Peter, Gamora and Drax followed Veritas to her ship. They boarded and got settled in while she started the odd machine up. It turned out that Veritas had a few empaths on the ship. Two were male and one was female, all of them with peculiar antennae. The tallest and oldest was a male named Eris, the second oldest was a female named Harmonia, and the youngest, who was also the shortest, was a male named Elpis. All three sat interspersed with two of the Guardians in a lounge area while they awaited their captain and host to join them. Peter had ventured to find Veritas, having a favor he needed to ask of her.

 

“Hello, Peter.” Veritas greeted, pausing before punching in the coordinates to their destination. 

 

“Hey…” Peter responded, avoiding eye contact with his hands in his pockets.

 

“Is something the matter?” She asked, noting that he was a bit less confidant and in charge as before.

 

“Can I ask you a favor?” Peter wondered aloud, still not meeting her gaze.

 

“You can ask anything, Sweet Boy, but whether I acquiesce depends on what you require of me.” Veritas assured, approaching him and lifting his chin so he’d make eye contact. “Pray tell what you desire of me.”

 

“I… I-I, uh, was wondering if you’d, um, be willing to make a stop…” Peter stuttered, unsure of whether she meant what she said.

 

“It depends on where you would like to stop.” She qualified. “You and your family are not my hostages. You are my guests. I will not force, but I will persuade you to act in your best interests as per my knowledge of what they are. You may ask anything of me, but I will not guarantee that I will act in alignment. If I deny a request, you may also request that I explain my reasoning.”

 

“Okay, thank you.” Peter responded. “I was wondering if you would make a stop on Terra… It’s my mom’s death anniversary and it’s kind of important that I visit her grave. I do it every year to pay my respects and stuff…”

 

“That is a request I will happily comply with as it also aligns with my goal of getting you as far away from my brothers as possible.” Veritas agreed. “Please, go join your family and relax. I will set the autopilot and join you all with refreshments shortly. My companions will keep you company in the meantime. Feel free to ask them anything. I do not promise they have satisfactory answers, but they will tell you to the best of their knowledge.”

 

“Sounds good.” Peter submitted with a somber smile.

 

As he rejoined the others, he found Gamora looking quite uncomfortable wedged between Harmonia and Eris. Drax couldn’t have looked more jovial if he tried as he sat on the other side of Harmonia with Elpis on his other side. Gamora looked up at Peter with an expression that reminded the Terran of the phrase, ‘if looks could kill.’ If that were more than just a saying, he was sure he and the others would have been dead a thousand times over already. He wedged himself between Harmonia and Gamora, feeling the relief roll off her at having one less empath too close for comfort.

 

“Where did you disappear to?”  Gamora inquired in a whisper. 

 

“I went to talk to Veritas.” Peter shrugged, watching Elpis place a hand to Drax’s forehead and burst into laughter- the Destroyer’s good mood was certainly infectious.

 

“And?” She pressed.

 

“Fine. I asked if we could make a stop along the way.” Peter huffed, wishing he would’ve just gone back to the quarters Veritas had given him. “It’s an important day for me and we have to make a stop on Terra.”

 

“I thought there was nothing left on Terra for you?”

 

“There’s not. Well, not for me to stay…” Peter sighed, knowing she wasn’t going to give up until her told her. “It’s my mom’s death anniversary. I need to stop by her grave and pay my respects.”

 

Before Gamora could comment, Veritas joined their group with a large tray piled with glasses of ice water and dishes with small snack foods varying from bits of fruit to cheese, crackers and salami. She set the tray down and took a seat next to Eris with a sigh of contentment. It had been a long time since she had this much company.

 

“Please, help yourselves. There is iced water and some light foods to munch on.” Veritas encouraged. “I simply wish to make this journey a pleasant experience. A small vacation from the dangers you face every day.”

 

“Why do you take so much interest in us?” Gamora interrogated, suspicious of her motives.

 

“Well, you are what stands between us and then end of all we know.” Veritas lied, hoping the Zehoberei woman wouldn’t catch on.

 

“Just as many people want us dead for what we’ve done.” Gamora challenged.

 

“Fair enough.” Veritas sighed.

 

“So what is your real reason?” Gamora pressed.

 

“Gamora! Stop already!” Peter hissed. “She’s not kidnapping us or anything.”

 

“How do you know?” Gamora hissed back.

 

“Because she told me.”

 

“So she explained everything?” 

 

“Well, not everything… At least not ye-”

 

They were startled when they heard a loud thump next to them. As they looked over to Drax, they saw that Harmonia had a hand on his forehead and that he was definitely asleep.

 

“I am sorry. He asked if I could really make him sleep and insisted I try it on him.” Harmonia sheepishly explained as she pulled her hand back to her lap.

 

They all sat there for moment, the two Guardians left awake were somewhat impressed. They were brought back to the moment when Veritas cleared her throat.

 

“Ms. Gamora, you can ask anything you like. I may not always have the best answers but I will give what I have.” Veritas informed her. “I admit my interest in Peter is familial.”

 

“Wait, what?” Peter questioned, unsure of what she meant. “Like you’re my long lost relative or that you wanna like get married and have my babies familial?”

 

“I believe the former is the most accurate.” Veritas chuckled.

 

“Now, hold on a second! I’m not comfortable marrying a complete stranger.” Peter clarified, putting his hands up in front of him.

 

“Peter, that possibility is referred to as the latter in the structure of your sentence. The former refers to the option that came first.” Gamora explained, amazed at his denseness. “She’s trying to say that you’re her long lost relative in some way.”

 

“Oh… That makes much more sense.” Peter noted. “So does that mean you’re Terran?”

 

“No. I am from your father’s side.” Veritas frowned.

 

“Why do you frown when you mention Peter’s father?” Gamora jumped in, having a bad feeling about all of this.

 

“It is a long story for when we reach the safe place. I will explain once Peter has gotten the answers he seeks.” Veritas responded, smoothing her skirt.

 

They talked about trivial things for the remainder of the day cycle. Upon reaching the beginning of the night cycle, they all retired to their respective quarters- except for Drax, who was still unconscious in the communal area. Peter and his crew’s sleeping quarters were in one part of the ship and Veritas and her crew were in a separate part, so when Veritas escorted him to his room aboard the surprisingly spacious craft, Peter was thoroughly confused. It was even weirder when she tucked him into bed, it reminded him of his mother and that wasn’t necessarily a wanted memory at that point.

 

“I know you have a great many questions,” Veritas began. “And I promise I have a great many answers, but here and now is not the time and place for such a revealing conversation.”

 

“Can you at least explain why you tucked me in?” Peter prompted, surprisingly content with practically being swaddled in the luxurious bedding.

 

“You won’t have remembered, but I did know you when you were just a baby. You were the most beautiful, sweet little half-Terran.” Veritas answered, running her hands through his soft tawny locks. “I missed helping take care of you and I couldn’t resist the desire to do so again now that you’re with me.”

 

“So, are you like my aunt or something?” Peter yawned.

 

“Or something. I’ll explain more when we reach our safe hold.” Veritas promised, kissing his forehead. “Goodnight, Little Star Lord.”

 

Once she was sure he was asleep, Veritas departed to her own quarters. She didn’t necessarily need to sleep, but it was nice way to relax. She changed into a white cotton floor length nightgown and got into bed. It had been a long time since she was able to slip into a resting state. As she thought about it, Veritas realized it was around the time the Peter came into the galaxy. The Milky Way seemed much brighter back then. She only wished she could tell him everything, but there were certain things he wasn’t meant to know. It was safer that way.

 

As soon as the next day cycle began, Veritas arose, donning a black and white polka dot dress reminiscent of Audrey Hepburn’s style. She had discovered the Terran on one of her many trips to Earth and adored her sense of style. The 1940s on Terra was a good century for fashion in her opinion. Once dressed, she checked their trajectory. If the estimations were correct, they would be landing near the cemetery in Missouri where Meredith Quill was laid to rest by the time breakfast was over. With a wistful smile she moved onto making a hearty breakfast for everyone. Veritas settled on french toast, scrambled eggs, bacon, and a diced mixture of strawberries and bananas. She figured Peter would appreciate a breakfast from his childhood on such a hard day. She set the table in the ‘mess’ hall and headed off to awaken everyone. She began with Eris, Harmonia, and Elpis in the crew’s quarters. She helped Harmonia style her hair and encouraged the empath siblings to join everyone for breakfast. Veritas then moved onto her guests, beginning with Drax since he was on her way to the others.

 

“Mr. Drax, breakfast is waiting in the dining hall.” Veritas informed him as he awoke.

 

“Breakfast?” Drax yawned as he stood and stretched.

 

“Yes, I made more than enough for everyone.” She assured him.

 

“What did you make?” Drax inquired.

 

“A favorite of Peter’s. When he was little, he loved French toast with scrambled eggs, bacon and a mixture of strawberries and bananas so that is what I have made.” Veritas elaborated. “I understand Terrans have an easier time dealing with difficult or complicated things when they have some form of comfort to fall back on, such as meals from their childhood or objects of comfort like blankets or songs.”

 

“That must be true. Quill is only in a good mood during difficult jobs if he has had a favorite meal, snuggled with what I once heard him call his baby blanket, and has his Walkman.” Drax agreed. “I shall await the others in the mess hall. Thank you, scrawny woman.”

 

Veritas rolled her eyes with an affectionate smile. She knew all about his culture and their idea of what was attractive in a mate, which meant she already knew he disapproved of her preferred form. As she moved towards the guest quarters, she ran into Gamora, who was already dressed and pulling her hair back into a ponytail. 

 

“Good Morning, Ms. Gamo-” Veritas began.

  
“It’s Just Gamora, Veritas.” The Zehoberein interrupted her.

 

“My apologies, Gamora.” Veritas responded. “I just wanted to wish you a good morning and encourage you to indulge in the breakfast I have prepared and served in the dining hall. It is one of Peter’s favorites from his childhood. I hope you will enjoy it as well.”

 

“Thank you, Veritas.” Gamora replied. “Is everyone already awake?”

 

“Most are, but Peter is still asleep. I was just going to wake him.” 

 

“I’ll join the others and wait for him in the dining hall.” Gamora stated, not sure how she felt about the odd woman being so involved with Peter already.

 

“We shall join you shortly.” Veritas reassured her with a soft smile and hands folded in front of her.

 

Gamora departed with a nod and Veritas continued to Peter’s room. She knocked first and waited for a reply. Upon not receiving even a groan, she entered to find him still thoroughly passed out. He was sprawled across the bed on his stomach like a starfish with a large spot of drool on his pillow and still trickling from his mouth. It was such a heart-warming, familiar sight. Veritas could recall seeing him only months old and sleeping the exact same way. She grinned as she approached and sat on the of the bed. She reached out and pet his hair, humming “Mr. Blue Sky” by Electric Light Orchestra. She and Meredith used to sing it to Peter when he was just a baby, a memory she cherished.

 

“Mama…?” Peter mumbled, still half asleep as he slowly blinked at her.

  
“Not the one you remember, Sweet Baby.” Veritas murmured, kissing his forehead. “I came to wake you for breakfast. I made your favorite, French toast and all the extras.”

 

“Scrambled eggs, bacon, and bitesize strawberries and bananas, too?” Peter tested, much more awake as he pushed himself up.

 

“Yes, Peter. It’s all waiting for you in the dining hall along with your family. I will step out and wait for you to dress. Then I will happily walk you to the dining hall.” Veritas confirmed, getting to her feet with one last tousle of the hybrid’s hair.

 

Peter shot out of bed as she stepped out, giggling all the while. He had grown so much but he was still the same precious boy she remembered. Veritas sighed as she remembered that Yondu Udonta still needed to be confronted. She wasn’t sure how Peter would handle discovering the truth, but she was going to have a familiar face to help ease the pain and horror afterwards. The problem was in the fact that the Centurion had threatened Peter as a way to keep in line growing up and she was confident that would do more harm than good if the half-Terran responded the way she expected.

 

“Alright, let’s get some grub!” Peter enthused as he stepped out, allowing Veritas to take his hand as if he were a child that would wander.

 

He wasn’t sure what it was about her, but something was familiar and it was actually fairly comforting to receive affection and positive touch from the Terran looking being. He glanced at her to see that she was positively glowing as she lead him to the dining hall. It was nice to see someone so happy for once. The Guardians had their moments, but there were usually still rough undertones hiding behind the smiles and laughter. With Veritas, it was different and more genuine, like anything but contentment and happiness didn’t exist.

 

“Good morning, Quill.” Drax greeted, pausing in his consumption to utter the sentiment.

“Morning, Peter.” Gamora spoke up.

 

“Hey, guys.” Peter responded, taking a seat at the head of the table as Veritas pulled the chair out for him. “How’s the food?”

 

“It is delightful.” Drax offered, stuffing an entire piece of syrup drenched French toast into his mouth.

 

“Breakfast is delicious. Veritas is a good cook.” Gamora added, taking a bite of the mixed fruit.

 

“Right?! It’s my favorite breakfast.” Peter gushed, happily accepting the nearly overloaded plate that was placed before him. “Thanks, Veritas.”

 

They exchanged pleasantries and talked of the time it would take to get to their destination. Once breakfast was over, everyone chipped in to help clean up. Veritas departed to oversee the landing in Missouri near the cemetery. The others went back to the commons to await the announcement of their successful docking on Terra. It seemed like only a matter of minutes before Veritas retrieved them to depart to Meredith’s grave. 

 

It was early afternoon when they set foot on the grass next to the headstone that denoted Peter’s mother. It was surrounded by flowers from loved ones, her friends and family, and a few trinkets that were in weather-proof boxes that were tethered to the headstone. Peter felt awful as he realized he hadn’t thought to even bring flowers for his dear mother. Thankfully for him, Veritas was a step ahead with sprigs of lavender and lilacs along with baby’s breath. She handed the blue ribbon bound bouquet to him and watched as he lovingly placed it on her grave. The empathic siblings could feel the grief in the air between their caretaker and the hybrid. They desperately wished to make the ache go away, to cheer up the ones around them, but Veritas had told them that they needed to feel and express the grief so altering their emotions was off-limits this time.

 

“It is time to go, Sweet Pea.” Veritas softly stated, resting a hand on the small of his back. “We must get to the safe place before the others find us.”

 

“Yeah… Okay.” Peter sniffled, taking her hand and then Gamora’s. 

 

They all walked silently back to Veritas’ vessel and departed Terra. Peter watched through the window as the planet he was born and raised on grew smaller and smaller until it was nearly a speck. As he turned his attention towards the coordinates Veritas was punching in, he recognized their ultimate destination to be Xandar. Peter had not been expecting that to be the safe place she kept mentioning, but it made sense with Nova Corps being based there. There weren’t many who dared to piss off Nova Corps so it was safe to say that the planet that held their base was the best place to be. Unfortunately, it felt like forever before they reached Xandar since Peter’s heart was still heavy with grief and his mind reeling with all the questions he wanted answers to. 

 

“Peter, we’ve arrived.” Veritas informed him with a gentle hand on the small of his back. “Are you ready to get the answers you seek?”

 

“Yeah… Yeah, I am.” Peter responded with a distracted look on his face. “Let’s go round up the others.”

 

They left the command center and moved to the commons to collect everyone else. Spirits weren’t very high for anyone, it seemed. The others had fallen into surprisingly comfortable silence with Veritas and Peter at the helm. Gamora, for the first time since she was a tiny child, was nearly startled when the pair came to collect everyone. She had been so lost in thought, wondering what exactly they were about to learn, that she hadn’t even noticed them approaching despite their echoing footsteps. No one but Peter and Veritas knew where they were so it was quite the shock to be greeted with Nova Corps Headquarters when they departed from the spacecraft. 

 

Veritas lead the way with the Guardians hot on her heels and the empath siblings bringing up the rear. Veritas talked in hushed tones with each guard they encountered. None of them had been to the areas that she was taking them through so everything was new and odd. Most of the places were hallways with meeting rooms, offices or labs branching off of them. Then they took an elevator down to the lowest level of the complex. There were signs warning that only authorized persons were allowed beyond the following points and trespassing may result in the death penalty. Upon reaching the observation room attached to their destination room, the three Guardians realized why the penalty was so severe. They were just outside of the Core, which held the Nova Force. It was said that it would drive the sanest person mad if they were exposed for longer than a few minutes at a time. Veritas had seen the effects herself and it was true depending on the race of the being attempting to endure it. She was confidant that Peter would come out with minimal effects if any at all, thanks to his half-breed lineage.

 

“Peter, your answers are in there. I would just tell you myself, but I know for a fact that you would never trust my answers.” Veritas explained. “If your friends are curious, I will answer their questions myself because it is too dangerous to expose them to the Nova Force.”

 

“Then why are you sending me in there?” Peter questioned, not liking the plan one bit.

 

“Because your lineage on your father’s side gives you a sort of immunity to most, if not all, the negative side effects of it.” Veritas answered. “Please trust me on this.” 

 

“How am I supposed to trust you when I don’t know you?” 

 

“I know it’s asking a lot, but I’ve been around for longer than you can believe.” 

“Okay, fine. At least tell me what the Nova Force is supposed to be able to do.” Peter sighed, running a hand through his short, wavy locks.

 

“Well, Xandar is known for its vast information and advanced technology. The Nova Force powers it all and maintains that flow of knowledge. Not many realize that it is not just an energy source, it is somewhat of a complex living thing.” Veritas explained. “It knows just as much, if not more, than any Xandarian computer. Please, just go in and get your answers.”

 

Peter nodded, taking a deep breath and going into the containment chamber. Within minutes he was in with the Nova Force, the light of it making it almost impossible to see him. They waited a few minutes and watched for any sign of the Terran returning. It didn’t appear that Peter was coming back from the Core any time soon so Gamora decided to get some answers for their peculiar host. Who was she that Nova Corps just let her walk right through everything and take whoever she desired with her?

 

“What and who are you?” Gamora demanded, her eyes still glued to what little outline she could make out of Peter’s form.

 

“I am Superego, but I have taken the name Veritas Eunomia. Veritas refers to truthfulness and integrity while Eunomia refers to civil order. I know I have not been aligned with my name since we’ve met considering how much I’ve withheld, but there are somethings that Peter Jason Quill does not need to know.” Veritas frowned, watching Gamora as she spoke. “I am one of three parts to what is known as the Celestial Psyche. On Terra, where Peter was born, the scientists developed what they call the Tripartite Theory of Personality. This concept suggests that personality is broken into three systems that synthesize at different stages in one’s life. One of the systems is referred to as Id, which is the most primitive of them all. It focuses on sexual instinct, Eros and what is commonly called the death instinct, centering around aggressive behaviors.”

 

“Wait, what does this theory have to do with anything related to Quill?” Gamora prodded.

 

“I’m getting there. Please allow me to finish.” Veritas responded, noticing that even Drax seemed intrigued. “Id insists that every impulse should be acted on and as soon as possible, no matter what consequences may follow. On the opposite end of the spectrum is superego. It expects one to operate down to the most miniscule rules and expectations of society, often causing a person to feel bad or guilty for wanting to do something different. In the middle is ego, a kind of mediator that compromises between the demands of Id and constraints of Superego. Together, they make up the psyche. I am the embodiment of Superego and I am a Celestial.”

 

Gamora was silent as she thought over all the information that Veritas just dumped on her before she responded, “So if you are Superego and you have brothers, doesn’t that mean that they are the Id and Ego from that theory?”

 

“Unfortunately, you are correct.” Veritas confirmed, meeting Gamora’s gaze as she tore her eyes from Peter.

 

“But if you all follow the parts of the psyche with embodiments as Celestials, wouldn’t Id be the only one we need to worry about?” 

 

“Normally, yes, but Ego has been corrupted by our oldest brother. Ego and I are twins in terms of when we both came to exist. We even had the same idea for the future, creating halflings that would be part Celestial and part other race. We intended to make two halflings per race to create the optimal future society of cultural diversity, but with Id constantly shadowing Ego, his vision was corrupted with the desire for expansion and perfection rather than our original vision. Id’s vision of expansion corrupted our ideals to simultaneously preserve and evolve existing societies.” Veritas elaborated, a few glowing tears falling down her face. “We used to be so close, but then Id came between us…”

 

“What happened to all the halflings?” Gamora pressed.

 

“There are none other than Peter. We did create lives with various races, but we had agreed that if they bore no Celestial genetics, we would leave them on their home planets. If they desired to meet us as they got older, we would return and eventually invite them to move to our home planets. They could decline of course.” Veritas added, wiping her tears away as she sniffled. “Ego did not keep to our agreement… He is a threat to all, more so than even Id because he is much more ambitious, more determined than our brother.”

 

“Which one of you is Peter Quill’s father? What did Ego do?”

 

Before Veritas could answer her, they were startled by Peter’s agonized screams echoing from the Core. Gamora was ready to dash in to save him but found herself held back by empaths who put her and Drax to sleep for their own safety. The Celestial ran into the core and took the Terran halfling into her arms. The Core was a mere tickle to her compared to what it would do an average being of any race that existed. Halflings could withstand more if they carried active Celestial genetics because of the resistances they held. Veritas carried Peter out to the observation room. Upon the Celestial’s orders, her empaths followed behind her, carrying the other Guardians, as she departed Nova Corps headquarters to re-board her starship. Just like the previous night-cycle, Veritas tucked Peter in but she stayed by his bedside this time. Elpis and Harmonia stopped by to notify her that the others were tucked in as well while Eris took over their flight path. 

 

The Celestial knew there was something off about Peter now that he had seen the truth so it was time to hide him somewhere safe. Everyone would be out for a day and night cycle if her approximations were correct. While they were out, she would take them to through the galaxy to Superego, where everything was just so. On the way, she would get in contact with Yondu Udonta so he could be a part of whatever happened next. She was certain her lover would appreciate the update and the chance to mend past wounds. More importantly, Veritas needed his help, though he would likely start a fight over what she planned to do. 


	2. Welcome Back, Little One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone becomes aware of the effects the Nova Force had on Peter. The history between Yondu and Veritas is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a short chapter, but it leads to good things. I plan to make an update once a week. The days may vary depending on my hectic work schedule, but I'll try to be as consistent as possible.
> 
> Affections,  
> Liz

After a full day cycle followed by a full night cycle, Veritas’ guests were due to awaken. She had risen and dressed in a simple pastel blue shirtwaist dress before prepping breakfast and leaving it in the dining hall. She had been meditating on her settee when Peter began to sob, which was the first clue as to what the Core had done to his mind. Her second was the wet bedding as she pulled back the covers when he made no move to get up and seek comfort. As she rested her forehead against his and looked into his mind, she recognized the innocence and infantile ignorance from when he was first born. From that she deduced he was mentally regressed. The information given by the Nova Force likely overwhelmed his still mostly Terran mind, causing his Celestial genes to intervene to preserve him by regressing until his mind could handle what it had been burdened with. 

 

“Peter?!” Gamora called as she burst through the door with Drax hot on her heels. “What happened? Why does it reek of urine in here?”

 

“Peter has regressed in mind only. My assumption is that the information overwhelmed him and he regressed into a younger state while he attempts to cope with the influx of new knowledge.” Veritas answered, taking Peter into her arms so they were chest to chest as if he were an infant. “Sh, Sweet Star Babe.”

 

Gamora wearily watched on as Veritas soothed Peter by swaying and humming as her empathic ‘children’ entered with various items between the three of them that looked like Peter-sized baby items including diapers, onesies, toys, pacifiers, and blankets. She understood what Veritas was saying, but she wasn’t sure that the Celestial’s approach was appropriate. Coddling would only get them so far when they needed him to be his normal 28 year old self. Gamora dragged Drax out of the room as Veritas laid a much calmer infantile Peter down to change him out of his urine drenched clothes. She quickly slipped a pacifier into his mouth as she saw him trying to suck on his fingers. His movements were jerky and uncoordinated, just like an infant’s, but he didn’t seem to notice or care. Based on the somewhat vacant look in his eyes, there was no trace of his adult self to be found.

 

“Let’s get you dressed, then we’ll have something to eat and go play with the others.” She softly narrated as she cleaned him up and dressed him in a diaper and sky blue onesie patterned with fluffy white clouds. “There we go! All better!”

 

Peter’s gaze drifted all over the place, never quite making eye contact when he did look at her. It was a testament just how young his mind had reverted back to. She rubbed his back as she took him into her arms. Peter’s head lolled against her shoulder as he calmly sucked on his soother while Veritas snatched up a gray plush blanket that had little white arrows all over it- she thought it was a nice touch given the fact that Yondu’s favored weapon was an arrow and it was the first weapon Peter was ever taught to use. She walked at a steady pace towards the dining hall where he empaths should have steered their guests. Peter was mostly limp in her arms, only occasionally tilting and turning his head in different directions to watch the places they passed. It was even more imperative to contact Yondu than before if Peter was this vulnerable, but that must wait until she figured out what to do with him during the call because it was better to ease Yondu into this particular situation than to suddenly appear on his private Comm link with Peter in his current state. She was pulled from her thoughts as she entered the dining hall.

 

“We must contact Rocket and see if the ship is ready. We will need all of us and everything we have in our disposal to fight off the Celestials.” Gamora insisted, feeling a bit like the Terran concept of ‘a deer in the headlights.’

 

“It’s okay. I understand.” Veritas assured as she took a seat at the head of the table. 

 

She adjusted Peter to lay across her lap with his padded rear between her thighs and her right arm supporting his neck and upper body while her left was draped over his middle, hugging him to her torso. His head rested against her chest while his legs kicked and moved sporadically. All eyes were on Peter as Veritas relaxed in the large, cushioned chair. 

 

“You may use my Comms to contact your other family members, but after I make a quick call to someone.” Veritas offered, bouncing the infantile man in her arms. “But I do have a favor to ask of you two.”

 

“And what would that be?” Gamora hesitated. 

 

“I would like you and Drax to keep an eye on Peter while I make my call. I do not want to overwhelm him with Peter’s condition until I can explain what happened.” Veritas requested.

 

“We will, but only on the condition that you explain how you were so prepared for this… condition.” Gamora bargained.

 

“Of all the effects that the Nova Force could have, the one that afflicts the person is based on who they are. Sometimes so far as to their core being, their soul.” Veritas elaborated. “For Peter, which anyone can guess by his personality, it was regression due to his charismatic immaturity since his childhood was not much of a traditional one, considering he’s a Terran and they are quite the mild species when it comes to raising their young. Those who go insane are often already in bad shape before being altered by the Force.”

 

“So when will he be back to himself?” Drax posed, with a curious expression.

 

“I am unsure. I do not know how much he learned and remembered nor how easily he will accept what he did.” Veritas admitted, taking a bottle with a specially formulated liquid meal supplement and getting Peter to latch on. “We will have to see how quickly he re-learns what he does know. We, meaning my… Um…  _ companion  _ and I, will have to re-raise him. It’s possible he’ll just wake up one day and be back to his 28 year old self, but until then we’ll do what we can.”

 

The rest of breakfast passed mostly in silence. Everyone ate and vacated after cleaning up while Veritas fed and burped Peter, then carried him to the commons where she had her empaths set up a little nest of pillows and blankets to lay Peter in while he dozed so she could contact Yondu. Gamora took a seat next Peter’s nest, waving a Terran made stuffed bear above him until he fell asleep with a small smile gracing his lips from behind the pacifier’s plastic guard. Drax was once again deeply entertained by the empaths and encouraged the swapping of stories amongst all of them as Veritas excused herself to go to the bridge. They were four day and night cycles out from Superego and she could only hope that Yondu would step up to haul ass so he could join them sooner rather than later.

 

“Yondu Udonta.” Veritas called, amusement crossing her features as the royal blue skinned Ravager filled the screen before her. “Do you remember me?”

 

“Well, hey there, ‘Rita.” Yondu greeted, stumbling as the craft around him shook.

  
“Who did you blow up this time, hmm?” 

 

“My own mutinous crew, that’s who.” Yondu answered with a sneer. “Them sons o’ bitches damn near killed me so I got ‘em before they done away with me.”

 

“You mean  _ we _ got ‘em!” A familiar gruff voice shouted. 

 

“I AM GROOT!” Another added in- there was no mistaking the tiny tree baby.

 

“Yeah, yeah, we know. If it weren’t for you findin’ the tech fin we’d be dead.” The gruff voice dismissed as the owner, Rocket if she recalled correctly, came into view. “Hey Pod Star, where’s Quill and the others?”

 

“They are actually the topic of this Comm.” Veritas informed. “They are in the commons at the moment.”

 

“Well, get their asses in here. We got things to discuss.” Rocket demanded.

 

“I’m afraid that’s not advisable until I’ve been able to explain our precarious situation.” Veritas refused, taking a seat. 

 

“Whatchu talkin’ ‘bout, ‘Rita?” Yondu pressed, a weary look on his face.

 

“My brothers have realized that Peter is alive and that if they seek out you and the Ravagers or  the Sovereign, they can find us or so I suspect of the latter. Unfortunately, we are at a disadvantage. Peter is out of commission until further notice.”

 

“What the fuck happened, ‘Rita?!” 

 

“I took him to the Nova Corps so that he could get the answers he sought from the Nova Force. He chose to stay a bit longer than he should have-” 

 

“Don’ you tell me you done gone and killed my boy!” Yondu threatened, practically baring his mostly false teeth in his anger and preemptive grief.

 

“Fuck you, Udonta! He was my baby long before he was ever in your care! I would never allow that harm to come to him!” Veritas nearly shouted as she slammed her hands down on the arms of her seat, looking ready to leap through the comm screen at him. 

 

“Alright, alright, take it easy,” Yondu responded, putting his hands up in a placating gesture. “Go on an’ tell whatchu know.”

 

“He is infantile in mind only. He thinks, acts and has the motor skills of an infant.” Veritas replied, slouching in her chair with a sour face. “From what I can tell, Peter’s condition is not permanent but I do not know when he will be back to his 28 year old state of mind.” 

 

“Scrawny female host, you are needed in the commons.” Drax announced as he came onto the bridge. “Rocket! Groot! What are you doing with the lousy space pirate?”

 

“You’ll have to excuse me. I’m sure Drax will keep you company in my absence.” Veritas shouted as she pushed herself from her seat and headed to the commons while Yondu laid into Drax.

 

“Mom, he is very unhappy.” Harmonia informed the Celestial as she approached the small group where Peter was crying with a foul smell in the air.

 

“He needs to be changed.” Veritas replied, glancing at Gamora, who was sitting awkwardly to the side. “Something the matter, Gamora?”

 

“Obviously, but as you’ve stated before, it’s nothing we can do anything about.” Gamora responded, watching the Celestial take Peter into her arms. 

 

“Drax is on the bridge. Your family members, Rocket and Groot, are on the comms with Yondu Udonta. Apparently, there is a story behind that.” Veritas noted, as she bounced the crying infantile in her arms. “I will go change our Little Star Lord and head back to the bridge.”

 

Gamora nodded and got to her feet. The empath siblings stayed put and chattered among themselves about the recent events and the likely events of days to come. They were fascinated by the Guardians and all the commotion surrounding them. Veritas affectionately rolled her eyes at them as she departed with Gamora behind her. They went their separate ways once they got to the branching hall that lead to various parts of the craft. The Celestial cooed sweet nothings to Peter as they went and while she changed him in his room.  Once he was cleaned and re-diapered, she set off towards the bridge. Upon joining back into the call, she understood why the Guardians of the Galaxy were both loved and hated all at once.

 

“You let her go?!” Gamora raged. “We specifically told you to keep her restrained and if you did anything, it was to shoot her!”

 

“We didn’t exactly have much of a choice, Sweet Cheeks!” Rocket snapped. “That batshit crazy sister of yours was goin’ back and forth on whether to hand us in for a bounty and just murderin’ our asses no questions asked!” 

 

“So you have an ill-tempered sister, Gamora?” Veritas interjected, slipping Peter’s pacifier back in his mouth as she angled herself so the half-Terran in her arms could see Yondu on the screen as Gamora grimly nodded. “Why was she trying to kill my Yondu?”

 

“I ain’t yours, ‘Rita. If anything, you’s my property.” Yondu piped up. “Whatchu done to my boy? Why’s he dressed like that?”

 

“He is too young of mind of take care of himself. I know you haven’t had much experience with children this young, but I assure you I did what was necessary to care for him and keep him happy.” Veritas retorted, patting the baby’s padded rear. “Stop with the charades for once, Onnie. You’re a Daddy and we both know how you really treat Peter when no one’s watching. As for the issue of who belongs to who, I’ve been around many millenia. My seniority is what makes me the owner and you the property.”

 

“Yeah, but I’m the one who put a ring on it.” Yondu countered. “Speakin’ of, whatchu do with it, ‘Rita?”

 

“I have it locked up in my safe. I’ve been traversing the galaxy so I didn’t want to risk losing it.” Veritas assured him. 

 

“Good, but Imma hafta to find ya something less valuable to wear while yer out and about so all them handsy bastards know yer taken.” Yondu responded. “We’ll be meetin’ on the way. Imma guess that yer headin’ back home where ya can properly defend our boy.”

 

“You would be correct. We are approximately four day and night cycles away from Superego.” Veritas confirmed, kissing the sleepy Peter’s forehead. “I insist that you come aboard when you catch up. I’m sure dear Kraglin can handle the ship if he chooses to stay aboard and refuses to tether to the Galactica.”

 

“We’ll all be comin’ on. We’ll tether and get things sorted once we catch up.” Yondu agreed. “See ya soon,  _ Mrs. Udonta. _ ”

 

“Indeed, Mr. Eunomia.” Veritas grinned, swaying from side to side as the all the other Guardians gave her and the Ravager leader odd looks as the comm ended. “He can be very charming and sensitive when he wants to be.”

 

With that, they all dispersed to entertain themselves until the next meal in the dining hall. The trip was going to be a bit boring- at least until Yondu and the other showed up to recount their tales of near death and Yondu would attempt to learn to care for an infant. Veritas was more than relieved that her husband was going to join them. It had been too long since they last saw each other and an even longer time since Peter was there to complete their odd little family. She only hoped Yondu would allow himself to let his guard down while they were all together. Peter needed what the Centurion could provide- a strong, loving father figure. Combine that with her matronly, creationist nature, their little boy would be just fine and healed in no time at all. 

 

Or at least, that’s what she hoped would happen… One could never be sure with a wildcard like Yondu Udonta.


End file.
